


A Friend For The Night

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cunnilingus, Fingering, Multi, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	A Friend For The Night

Occasionally, just occasionally mind you, JJ and Emily would invite a friend from the gym, Y/N, to “spend the night.”

Emily and JJ loved each other more than either thought it would be possible to love another person, but sometimes both of them felt like spicing things up. Y/N was very free with her sexuality and her sexual life, getting herself checked for STDs every few months, so they felt safe with her too.

On top of that, she was gorgeous. Both Emily and JJ had seen her at the gym separately, and then one day, when they were discussing what they might want to add to the bedroom, they both brought her up. 

Approaching her in a non-creepy way was much more difficult, but both women struck up a relationship with her and after a few months Emily jokingly said something about inviting Y/N into their bedroom, to which she said “hell yea.”

Fast forward two years and the two lovely ladies were getting ready to invite their friend over. “Do I look okay?” JJ asked.

Emily side-eyed her girlfriend and laughed. “Jayge, you always look stunning, and I don’t know if you remember last time, but Y/N practically begged to get her head between both of our legs, so I think her attraction to both of us is pretty set in stone.”

JJ pulled the bow on the back of her blue lace panties tight and slipped on her robe, sitting down in the armchair in their bedroom to watch Emily finish up her makeup and slip on the little red number that Y/N had mentioned wanting to see her in the next time they met up. 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. “Who is it?” JJ asked sarcastically.

Y/N unzipped her jacket to reveal the top of her dark purple ensemble, knowing that either Emily or JJ were peering through the peephole in their apartment door. “Are you enjoying the free show?” Y/N asked.

“Yes,” Emily replied, gulping as she looked between her part-time and full-time lovers. “But how about you come in and we bypass the show? Get straight to the after party?”

One of the things they both loved about Y/N was how unabashedly her she was. Her “ugly laugh,” which included lots of snorting, her sense of fashion, which truly did change with her mood, her obsession with bulldogs - no matter how she was feeling, she was unapologetic. “I’m all for that,” she laughed.

When the door opened, JJ whistled and extended her hand out to Y/N. Her blue eyes lingered on Y/N as she slowly disrobed with the help of the woman behind her. “This purple looks amazing on you,” she said, whispering into Y/N’s ear.

“And that red is just as divine on you as I thought it would be,” she replied. “JJ, blue is definitely your color.”

“Isn’t it?” Emily asked happily. “She should always wear blue.”

Y/N leaned in and pressed her lips to JJ’s. “Right now, I think she should wear nothing. You too, Emily.”

On the way toward the bedroom, the three of them disrobed, soft skin molding together, hard peaks puckering against roughened palms. “I vote for the train tonight,” Emily laughed, watching as JJ and Y/N collapsed onto the bed in front of her. “I’d like to see JJ lose control, while I do the same to you.”

“And what do you get out of this exchange?” Y/N asked. Her fingers gently hovered over JJ’s sex, teasing her already slick folds.

Emily bent over to slide her tongue over Y/N’s slit. “Well, if I make you lose control, then that means you work even harder to make JJ lose control, which means I’m actually in control.”

“You like being in control?”

JJ and Emily spoke simultaneously. “Yes.”

The three of them dissolved into a fit of giggles until they were nearly out of breath. “How about this?” Y/N asked. “You pleasure me the way you want and I’ll repeat what you do on JJ?”

That was something Emily could immediately get on board with. Her heavy breaths skirted over Y/N’s sex before she finally brought her tongue up her slick folds in one motion. 

Y/N repeated the motion on JJ and hesitated, waiting for Emily to make the next move. She liked being in control? She could have all of it. 

At first, Emily teased - raking fingernails silkily over Y/N’s folds. Her tongue came next, savoring like a delicacy and then devouring like she was the last sustenance on Earth. 

Each little flick of Emily’s tongue or insistent touch of her fingers made Y/N whimper. Emily know the perfect combination of teasing and giving in. 

As she’d promised, Y/N repeated everything done to her with JJ. Although she was very much in control of her own body, having Emily dictate what was to be done to JJ made her feel like a vessel for pleasure; it was amazing. Being stuck between the two women was the only place she wanted to be. JJ writhed underneath her while Emily’s grip on her thighs tightened. “More,” Y/N moaned into JJ’s skin. “Please…more.”

Emily took her plea as incentive, diving deeper into her wetness and tasting it all. Each lick and nibble and kiss took on a dual purpose, making Y/N writhe and JJ beg for more.

JJ could see in Y/N’s eyes that she was about to come, so she pulled away, pushing up and watching while Emily pulled her release from her body. “Oh my god, Emily.” Her body started to quake under the movements of Emily’s deft tongue. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck.

Leaning forward, JJ covered Y/N’s mouth with her own, swallowing her cries as she continued to ride out her high. “She’s got a great mouth, doesn’t she?” JJ snickered.

“Oh god yea.”

Emily crawled to JJ’s side and lay down. JJ could taste Y/N’s arousal off her lover’s tongue. The combination of that and Y/N’s mouth on her once more was enough to send her hips upward, grinding into her mouth and searching for release.

With the creaks of the bed and the symphony of moans as their only soundtrack, Y/N pursed her lips around JJ’s center, creating a suction that made her cry out. “Oh god!” Emily stifled her girlfriend’s cries as her muscles tightened. “You don’t have such a bad mouth yourself,” JJ giggled.

“Enough control for you?” Y/N asked, taking Emily’s mouth in a heated kiss. 

“Not nearly, but we have plenty of time for me to have the both of you begging for mercy.”


End file.
